findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fugitive/Recap
On her bed, Carter goes through her makeup bag. Taylor comes in to let Carter know Bird called and is there. Bird tries to hash things out with Carter, who has been ignoring Bird. Carter wants to go to Crash's house to admit that she likes him, because she doesn't want to have the conversation with him over the phone, but Bird tries, and fails, to convince her otherwise. Bird takes Carter to Crash's home, but it is not what she expected. When Crash finds them there, he walks inside the house. Taylor cheers on Gabe, then hands him a drink. Gabe asks her out on a date. Taylor is hesitant at first, but then she agrees. Carter takes a pizza box from the pizza delivery guy and lets him keep the change, so long as she can have a hat. She delivers it to Crash's home. His guardian takes the box from Carter and tells Crash he needs to pay. When Carter convinces him to talk to her, Crash lists out reasons she'd want to talk to him. Carter cuts him off with a kiss. They talk about what happens next, and Crash talks a little about his life at various detention centers and how he's surprised to have landed a girl like her himself. She asks him to take her to his favorite place, but he decides to take her to his least favorite place instead. At Quik N Easy, Max tells Taylor to help herself to anything she wants, aside from the beer or wine, as well as the motor oil. He gives her a package of peanuts. Taylor tells him Gabe asked her out and wants to know if he minds if she goes on a date with him, and Max says that Gabe is like a score, because he's a really popular jock, then confirms if it was Gabe who asked her out. Taylor asks Max if he has any other reactions, and he declines, so she thanks him for his advice and leaves. David finds a tag for a $77.69 thong on the floor after putting something away in the closet. He finds a lingerie set in Elizabeth's dresser, with the tag to the matching thong still intact. David stares at his reflection in the mirror for a moment, then puts the stray tag into his pocket and walks away. Crash explains to Carter what the abandoned warehouse he has taken her to is, describing it as his after school hangout and babysitter; in middle school, he and his friends put a zipline in the ceiling and would get high. Carter sarcastically compares it to Disneyland, and Crash begins to talk about his younger brother, Ben, whom he describes as an idiot. When they were little, Crash's mom dropped them off at their aunt's house and said she'd be back later, but she never came back. One afternoon, Crash was supposed to watch 10-year-old Ben, but he felt too cool to just play Battleship with him, so he brought Ben to the warehouse. Ben didn't want to come to the warehouse because he thought it was ugly and dirty, and didn't know why he had to play there or why they couldn't just play Battleship or stay home. Crash had Ben just sit in the truck whilst he and his friends sat around drinking; the next thing they knew, the truck was in flames. Crash says the police tried blame he and his friends, but Ben was playing with the ignition, and there was a weird defect with the truck. At Fairfax Police Department, Elizabeth talks with Kyle about Crash, who will be brought in Monday on his second charge of possession with intent to distribute. Kyle asks Elizabeth if they're still on for Monday night, and she forgets that it's their anniversary; all Kyle wanted for it was to wake up next to her. David works in his office and stops when he receives a text message from Elizabeth that says she'll be home late so he should have dinner without her. Carter convinces Crash that he's not who he thinks he is and that she doesn't want him coming to the warehouse anymore. They make out. The doorbell rings at the Wilson house, and Taylor and Grant both shout that it's for them. Taylor finds out Grant's expecting Max and starts to go back upstairs, but when Grant realizes it's Gabe, she stays. Taylor tells them they should just leave, then retracts that and goes to get her sweater when she sees Max approaching the house. Max comes in and compliments Taylor. Grant and Max head upstairs, and Taylor and Gabe head out. Gabe says he's starting to like Max, and Taylor says she is, too. Elizabeth comes into David's office and tells him her mom bought an overnight spa getaway at a silent auction and was thinking about bringing her friend Lois, but Lois wound up needing a hip transplant, so she asked Elizabeth to accompany her instead. She tells David it's on Monday night and asks if it's okay if she goes. He says it's alright, and she leaves him to get back to work. In the kitchen, Carter gets a pint of ice cream. Elizabeth watches her eat it from the doorway until Carter notices her. She notices Carter's happy and says that all parents want is their kids to be happy. They share the ice cream and the two bond over there not being enough junk food in the house. Carter notes that she just witnessed Elizabeth make a joke for the first time. Elizabeth comments on how grateful she is to Lori for making Carter happy and giving her a great life. Elizabeth leaves the rest of the ice cream to Carter and tells her she has a court case to prepare for; Carter wishes her luck, but gets defensive when she learns it's for Crash. Elizabeth explains that he'll go to prison for at least three years, though it could also be five or ten. Carter realizes that, since Crash knew about this, he won't be there on Monday and leaves. Carter confronts Crash at Bird's sanctuary about his plans to run away. They begin making out. Taylor and Gabe bond on their date at a miniature golf course. Taylor realizes she is more like Gabe's sister; Gabe agrees, and they hug. Barely-clothed Crash and Carter chat on the couch, blankets covering the lower half of their bodies. Crash talks about going on an adventure together and the places he wants to see, and he tries to convince Carter to go along. He gets upset when Carter thinks they should wait until he's done his time, and he leaves. Taylor impatiently waits for her phone to ring while she gets ready for school. Carter joins Taylor in the bathroom and explains to her that she should take the risk and tell Max she likes him instead of waiting on him to call her. Carter successfully convinces Taylor to talk to Max, and Taylor tells Carter she needs to go get Crash. Carter leaves to call Crash in her bedroom, and Elizabeth overhears the message Carter leaves for him. Carter meets Bird at the courthouse, but Bird hasn't heard anything about Crash. Elizabeth tells Carter and Bird it's time for Crash, who shows up last minute in a suit. Elizabeth asks to speak to Crash alone, and she tells him that she arranged for him to have three years probation and one hundred hours of community service. Carter hugs him when she learns what Elizabeth did, and Elizabeth says she still needs to talk to Crash alone. Elizabeth explains to Crash that he has zero chances left. He promises he'll do everything he can to prove to her that she's wrong about him and will take care of her daughter. At the police station, Kyle approaches Elizabeth and asks her about her desk; he tells her there's an envelope on her desk with a key. He walks away after they wish each other a happy anniversary. Elizabeth finds David sitting at her desk with her bathing suit, which he didn't want her to forget. She receives a phone call and says it's from her mom, then walks away. David opens the envelope and puts the hotel key in his back pocket. Crash and Carter make out in his car. Carter receives a text message from Max, but she ignores it and resumes kissing Crash. Taylor finds Max at the convenience store and is told it's a bad time. She leaves. He walks over to Lori and says Taylor left and that he thinks she should, too. Lori tells him he'll never see her again after tonight. Crash asks Carter what Max wanted, and Carter checks her phone. Crash drives her to the convenience store. Lori greets Carter, and the two embrace. Lori and Carter run into a closet, and Lori explains to Carter her plan: they have Russian passports, will need Carter and Taylor's car, and Carter needs to meet Lori at the address the next day. She gives Carter a burner phone that is good for only one call. Max lets them know his shift is almost up. Lori scoffs at him as a result, then tells Carter she loves her, pouting when she realizes Carter forgot how their love you routine goes for a moment. Lori tells Carter she'll miss calling her that, then leaves Carter in the closet alone, with the burner phone in one hand and a crumbled paper address in the other.